The present invention provides novel compositions of matter. This invention further provides novel processes for preparing these compositions of matter. The present invention provides novel 9-deoxy-9-methylene-6-keto-PGE type compounds. 6-Keto-PGE-type compounds from which the compounds of this invention are derived are known in the art and are structural and pharmacological analogs of the prostaglandins.
The prostaglandins are a family of 20 carbon atom fatty acids, being structural derivatives of prostanoic acid, which exhibit useful activity in a wide variety of biological systems. Accordingly, such prostaglandins represent useful pharmacological agents in the treatment and prevention of a wide variety of disease conditions. The term "PG-type compounds" is used to describe structural analogs of the prostaglandins. For a fuller discussion of the prostaglandins, see Bergstrom, et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20: 1 (1968) and references cited therein.
Similarly, the 6-keto-PGE type compounds from which the compounds of the present invention are derived exhibit useful activity in a wide variety of biological systems. They also represent useful pharmacological agents in the treatment and prevention of a wide variety of these disease conditions.
The compounds of the present invention are also useful for inhibiting gastric secretion, for curing and preventing duodenal ulcers, for preventing or treating gastrointestinal cell damage caused by the use of other pharmacological agents, for decreasing blood platelet adhesion, and inhibiting blood platelet aggregation and thrombosis formation induced by various physical and chemical stimuli.